Electrostatic discharge (ESD) occurs when unbalanced charges are deposited on an insulating surface causing a standing electromagnetic field. In some cases, ESD may occur when one insulating surface is brought into contact with a second insulating surface. An exchange of the charged particles may occur during contact leaving behind unbalanced charges. The standing electromagnetic fields may lead to breakdown, e.g. arcing. When ESD occurs on integrated circuits, breakdown may result in damage to the integrated circuit. Increased control of ESD occurrence and dissipation may increase the robustness of integrated circuits.